Field of the Invention
A process for oxygenating blood which comprises, contacting an emulsion, the exterior phase of which comprises an oxygen saturated fluorinated organic compound surrounding aqueous droplets containing a carbon dioxide absorbent or reactant, with mammalian blood. The oxygen permeates rapidly from the fluorocarbon into the blood, while the CO.sub.2 within the blood permeates through the fluorocarbon into the aqueous interior phase wherein it is absorbed or converted by a reactant to a nonpermeable form. In this manner the blood is oxygenated and CO.sub.2 is simultaneously removed.
2. Cross-Reference to Related Applications
This application is a Continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 72,830, filed Sept. 16, 1970, in the name of Norman N. Li.